Elpis,or Hope
by I am Lauren daughter of Hermes
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have fallen way, way down.But their friends have hope.DISCLAIMER:I don't own PJO.Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Nico

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

* * *

They were gone,

Lost in the endless pit of despair,

His only TRUE friends,

At least they were together,

He knew they could do anything together,

But sadly, they were gone,they had fallen,

They were the glue too,

It was chaos on the ship without them,

Even Mr. Tool Shed lost his fun,

One things for certain,

He was keeping that promise,

Because, without them,

Where would he be?


	2. Piper

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

* * *

She felt empty,

They were really gone,

Why?

Sparky and Shape Shifter felt guilty,

She knew what it was like,

They weren't dead, yet,

They had to save them,

_No matter what._

* * *

_A/N: do you like it? _

_r_

_re_

_rev_

_reve_

_revei_

_reveiw_


	3. Leo

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Why them?

Even though he hardly knew them they seemed like good guys,

So why'd they have to fall into the Abyss?

With them gone Beauty lost it's charm,

Death wasn't as fierce,

Gems weren't so shiny,

Even clouds seemed darker,

Death had made a promise,

And he planned to help Death keep that promise,

Because,_ everyone_ needs light and at the moment,

_They had none._


	4. Jason

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

* * *

He knew it was his fault,

He should have saved them,

He didn't seem like much of a Roman now did he?

Charm said it wasn't his fault,

But he didn't believe it,

They had contacted camp,

Told them,warned them,

Juno should've known, her plan will never work,

Wisdom had gotten the statue,

The statue,yes,that was only one of the reasons they were down there,

He didn't see how it would stop the bloodshed,

But they had to try,

Death had said they were alive,but,for how long,

He knew Wisdom and Sea would tire eventually,

_And then what would happen?_


	5. Hazel

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

* * *

They were gone,

She didn't want to believe it,

But she knew it was true,

They were a strong duo, but how long could they last,

Hopefully,long enough to be rescued,

Because she knew, and everyone else knew,

That without them,

_Their lives would get even worse._


	6. Frank

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO

* * *

He felt like dropping down in tears,

For a son of Mars,that was NOT a good thing,

But you really couldn't blame him,

It was all because they fell,

And when they fell, they fell down,down,down,

Into the pit,

And it was all because of Mother Earth,

Yeah,who knew Mother Earth was an evil goddess known as Gaia,

Apparently,she didn't know that the demigods were gonna make sure she's gone,

Poor Gaia, she doesn't know what's coming for her,

And if she does,

_She better run!_


	7. Thalia

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

They were gone,

The people that knew her best,

They weren't dead, but where they were,

Did they really have long,

She knew they were strong,

But she also knew that they would tire,

But with Kelp Head's fatal flaw,

They couldn't get their hopes up,

She had also heard about Death Breath's promise,

_And she WAS going to help._


	8. Travis S

Disclaimer: i don't own PJO

* * *

He had heard,

Why them?

Didn't they deserve a break,

He knew they had rescued Nico,

And the crew's restoring peace with a statue,

That statue,

Is why they were there,

He was in the mood to...

_Take revenge on Mother Earth._


	9. Reyna

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

She had just heard the news,

And somehow the legion had heard it too,

They were in the pit,

Hopefully, they would make it out,

They were fighters,

But even the best go down eventually,

Even if it's fighting,

If they die in the pit, that would be a signal of war,

Yes, those two fighters were that important,

She knew that one of the seven or their friends would go down,

She did not want war with the Greeks,

_But with Mother Earth._


	10. Katie

Disclaimer:i don't own PJO.

* * *

She knew what had happened,

Poor Percy, his fatal flaw could very easily make him go down,

And if that happens poor Annabeth,

They knew the Romans were coming,

But many were grieving for their friends

They were getting ready for war,

Well, she wasn't, but some other campers were,

She could only hope they would make it out of the abyss,

For now though she could only hope,

Oh, where would they be without _Elpis, or Hope_


	11. 3rd person

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

They had just gotten the news,

Their heroes were alive,

The seven and Nico had rescued them,

The Argo II now had eight demigods,

And six of them were rejoicing.


End file.
